


there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat until I fall asleep spilling drinks on my settee

by carolss



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Dá pra parar com esse barulho ? É irritante” Laura disse se virando para trás.“Não tão irritante quanto ouvir vocês dois falarem sobre as suas vidas amorosas patéticas” Sweeney disse.





	there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat until I fall asleep spilling drinks on my settee

O Leprechaun continuava grunhindo no banco de trás durante a conversa de Laura com Salim, por um tempo apenas de alguns em alguns minutos, mas agora quase toda vez que ela ou Salim terminavam uma sentença lá estava aquele som de novo.

“Dá pra parar com esse barulho ? É irritante” Laura disse se virando para trás.

“Não tão irritante quanto ouvir vocês dois falarem sobre as suas vidas amorosas patéticas” Sweeney disse.

“Você podia falar sobre a sua se você quiser” Salim educadamente sugeriu.

“Não obrigada”

“Oh eu entendi você nunca amou ninguém faz sentido” Laura disse.

“Você não me conhece o suficiente pra dizer isso”

“Então você teve um amor, você apenas não tem empatia pro dos outros”

“Ou talvez eu ache que as suas histórias de amor em particular são lixo”

“Meu amor por Shadow é lindo e épico”

“Sim o épico amor de você e o cara que você passou os últimos anos chifrando, lindo”

“E você por um acaso teve um melhor ?”

“Sim, alguns”

“Então fale”

“Isso vai fazer você calar a boca sobre o seu ?”

“Por alguns minutos provavelmente”

“Tá, qual você quer ouvir, o primeiro ?”

“Não, esses tendem a ser superestimados. Me fale sobre o que está na sua cabeça agora, o que você ficou pensando enquanto você estava chamando o meu amor de lixo”

Ele pareceu hesitar por um segundo mas aí disse :

“Tá. O que você quer saber ?”

“Você pode começar com o nome dela, ou dele”

“O nome DELA era Essie...Essie McGowan”

Laura esperou que ele continuasse mas ele só deixou por isso mesmo, para preencher o silêncio Salim perguntou :

“Ela era bonita ?”

De novo Sweeney pareceu hesitar antes de dizer :

“Sim, ela era”

“Isso não é muito descritivo” Laura disse.

“Ela era...ruiva”

Laura riu.

“Qual é a graça ?”

“Tudo que eu to imaginando agora é você em uma peruca. Eu to até visualizando a barba, a sua Essie tinha uma barba ?”

“Não. Ela não tinha. Embora ela fosse um pouco como eu”

“Alta e máscula ?”

“A personalidade dela era o que eu estava falando imbecil”

“Então ela era uma babaca também ?”

“Ocasionalmente sim”

“E isso é algo que você diz sobre uma mulher que você amou ?”

“Sim, é o que ela era, embora nela tinha seu charme. E de qualquer maneira nem todo mundo quer um  _Puppy_ ”

“Quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntos ?”

“Durante a vida toda dela, ou duas vezes. Depende de como você contar”

“Eu não entendi, daria pra você explicar um pouco melhor ?” Salim disse.

Mad Sweeney revirou os olhos, respirou fundo e disse :

“Esqueça, eu cansei dessa conversa”

“Mas você mal nos contou nada” Laura disse.

“Eu. Cansei. Dessa. Conversa. Entendeu ?”

“Tá, tanto faz”

Laura esperou que os grunhidos fossem voltar, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela consideraria a possibilidade de que ele estava perdido em pensamentos sobre a sua Essie, se não fosse pelo fato dela ocasionalmente pegar ele encarando ela através do espelho retrovisor do carro e desviando olhar no segundo em que seus olhos se encontravam.  


End file.
